Pourquoi aimes-tu tant mes mains, Yû ?
by Black Memoria
Summary: "Il approcha ses mains du visage de Kanda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible pour celui-ci de les garder dans son champ de vision, [...] Lavi devait demander à Yû pourquoi il avait cette fixette sur ses mains, mais pour le moment, il avait envie de jouer avec. Il tapota ses lèvres pour l'intimer de venir chercher ce ruban avec lequel il s'attachait habituellement les cheveux." PWP


Les vitres de la chambre de Kanda étaient légèrement teintées, et le soleil se reflétant dedans donnait à l'aspect général de la chambre une ambiance douce de fin d'été, quand l'orangé se mêlait gaiement au roule d'un soleil couchant. Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire ressortir autant les yeux que les cheveux du rouquin qui l'observait depuis des minutes déjà.

Pourtant, Lavi aurait pu le jurer, ce n'était pas ce tableau de peintures vives qui plongeait Yû dans une contemplation. Il le regardait, mais sans le voir réellement. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur lui, et sans doute même n'avait-il pas conscience de l'observer de la sorte.

Le roux pouvait suivre chaque regard de Kanda, il suivait le moindre de ses gestes comme si une force extérieure le poussait à le faire. Sans doute que s'ils avaient été un peu plus bavard, ils se regarderaient simplement dans les yeux.

S'ils ne causaient pas c'était pour une bonne raison. Pour une bête histoire (où se trouve _encore_ Allen ?) ils s'étaient prit le bec et Mugen avait bien fait son boulot, réduisant à rien le bandeau qui retenait habituellement les cheveux roux. Lavi avait eu un mal fou à l'attacher pour se recoiffer. De plus, il cherchait encore à savoir comment il pourrait bien se venger.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de me décoiffer, Yû.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Je mets toujours un temps fou à les remettre en place !

Bien qu'ils eurent échangés quelques mots, les yeux bleus étaient toujours rivés sur Lavi ne savait quoi et ce manque de contact visuel commençait à l'ennuyer. Il tendit les bras pour se venger.

-Pour la peine…

Mais en amorçant son geste, le Bookman en devenir avait comprit. Immédiatement l'épéiste avait relevé le nez, suivant… ses bras ? Il bougea pour s'en assurer mais le regard de son vis-à-vis restait ancré sur ses mains. Il les approcha du visage de Kanda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible pour celui-ci de les garder dans son champ de vision et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses cheveux furent détachés eux aussi. Il était rare que Yû soit sur ses gardes lorsqu'il était seul avec Lavi –bien qu'il connaisse son tempérament turbulent.

-Je mets encore plus de temps à me coiffer que toi, baka usagi. Rend-moi ça.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas le chercher tout simplement ?

D'humeur soudainement taquine, il coinça le ruban entre ses lèvres, les yeux de Kanda ne quittèrent pas ses mains quand il le fit. Mais immédiatement après, il resta rivé sur ses lèvres qui tenaient son bien en prison. Lavi devait songer à demander à Yû pourquoi il avait cette fixette sur ses mains, mais pour le moment, il avait davantage envie de jouer avec. Il tapota ses lèvres pour l'intimer de venir rechercher ce ruban –alors qu'il en avait bien d'autres dans ses tiroirs.

-Rêve…

-Hmmphf… eu pour toute réponse le Bookman junior en haussant les épaule faussement désintéressé.

Lavi étaient de ceux qui avaient toujours une idée derrière la tête et la lueur qui brillait dans son œil vert ne laissait rien présager de bon. Quand il releva le bras, dans une lenteur toute calculée pour laisser le temps à Kanda de le suivre, il laissa le ruban tomber maintenant que l'attention du noir de cheveux était ailleurs.

Encore une fois il tendit la main pour qu'elle ne soit plus dans le champ de vision et quand Kanda reporta son attention sur son ami, il était plus proche que précédemment et sa main venait de se déposer avec douceur sur sa joue, mais le fait que Yû se crispe autant lui indiquait que cette douceur n'était rien pour lui.

Intéressé de l'effet qu'il avait sur ce puissant exorciste –soyons clairs, Lavi n'avait pas envie de se mesurer à lui-, il continua encore un peu son jeu de patience, son autre main entourant le visage pâle du japonais. A ce stade là, il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné la partie. Et un gémissement étouffé entre leurs lèvres enfin plaquées lui confirma sa victoire.

Le rouquin observa autant que possible les yeux de son amant se fermer délicatement, mais son être entier tendait à se rapprocher encore. Lavi aimait embrasser Kanda, c'était son péché mignon et il n'avait pas mit de temps à savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'une zone hautement érogène –raison pour laquelle ils ne s'embrassaient que rarement. C'était dans ce genre d'échange intime que l'asiatique se laissait le plus aller, comme s'il devenait une marionnette entre des mains trop habiles pour y résister.

De plus, Lavi était réputé pour être quelqu'un de très tactile, contre toute attente, Yû adorait ça dans l'intimité. Il aurait même pu dire de Kanda qu'il était quelqu'un de câlin, mais personne ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, c'était toujours lui qui recherchait le plus de contact. Pour cause, Yû Kanda avait affirmé haut et fort, une fois, qu'il n'était l'homme que d'une seule personne. Si tout le monde s'était dit qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait toujours recherché, Lavi avait été le plus heureux d'entendre ceci et il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait adoré cette marque d'appartenance.

Le baiser durait encore, ce fut même Kanda qui demanda l'accès à la langue de son amant, désireux de plus de contact alors que ses propres mains dévalaient les bras musclés du roux. Lavi, lui, tenait toujours le visage de l'autre entre ses mains, prodiguant parfois de légères caresses sur ses joues de ses pouces. Puis il glissa lentement contre son cou, pressant légèrement la peau tendre et continua à dessiner des courbes de son corps ça et là en savourant les frissons qui secouaient le plus petit des deux.

Bientôt, la patience de Yû vola en éclat et ses mains auparavant hasardeuses s'agrippèrent avec force au col de sa veste pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Il lui avait déjà dit que le Bookman était bien trop doué de sa langue pour son bien, et Lavi se sentait incroyablement bien quand il entendait ceci. Ce qu'il aimait plus encore était d'entendre cette respiration s'emballer de plus en plus sous l'effet d'un baiser aux allures plus torrides que leur premier échange. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se presser l'un contre l'autre en quête de plus. Un soupir venant de la bouche de Kanda les sépara un court instant, et ce dernier avait déjà les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et pleines. Il n'était plus tout à fait certain d'avoir gagné la partie…

-Aah, Yû !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de perdre patience et la douceur fit place à des gestes plus désordonnés. L'épéiste le lui reprochait souvent, d'être brutal et trop rapide, mais comment diable pouvait-il résister avec cette vision de luxure qui s'offrait à lui ?! Yû Kanda était un démon et il le savait pertinemment, en attestait ce sourire victorieux qu'il afficha une seconde avant de se faire brusquer contre son matelas.

Lavi ne lui laissa pas le temps de donner de la tête où que ce soit, sa langue dériva de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa gorge, lapant la peau claire alors que ses mains s'affairaient déjà à défaire ses vêtements un à un. Bien qu'en jour de repos, il ne portait pas grand-chose sur lui. Il se retrouva bien vite torse-nu et le roux équilibra les choses en retirant son propre tee-shirt et se recentra aussitôt sur sa tâche première : faire céder son frigidaire de petit-ami. Ses grandes mains se plaquèrent dans un contact mêlant douceur et excitation sur son torse marqué de son tatouage de régénération –il était vrai que dernièrement, il avait poussé ses limites… mais il ne s'y attarda pas pour le moment, reprenant ses caresses avec plus de force encore, comme s'il tenait à le garder plaqué contre ce lit.

Peut-être que Kanda aimait ça, se faire cajoler ainsi, car il le laissait souvent faire et profitait des langoureuses caresses en les accompagnants de quelques geignements intimistes. Ça rendait Lavi fou. Il ne supportait déjà plus ses vêtements restant et se fit un plaisir de les débarrasser tout deux avant qu'ils ne posent encore plus de problèmes que ce n'était déjà le cas.

-Bon sang… tu es magnifique, Yû.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

-D'accord, mon chat.

-Lavi !

La plainte fut ensuite étouffée par un baiser dévastateur qui réduit le réfractaire à une simple masse tremblante contre un corps et des lèvres maîtresses dans l'art de le faire taire. Cela dit, bien que Kanda se refusait à l'entendre, il était réellement magnifique. Sa peau opaline ne gardait aucune marque, jamais, et il prenait plaisir à la laper tant elle lui faisait penser à du lait, il adorait le goût de la peau de Yû, légèrement salée et surtout, c'était tendre à souhait quand il croquait gentiment dedans. Il avait le corps d'un homme, c'était certain, ses muscles étaient bien dessinés bien que sa cage thoracique fut légèrement plus enfoncée que n'importe qui d'autre –Kanda lui avait expliqué que ça faisait parti des gênes asiatiques pour beaucoup d'entre eux, voilà tout, _baka usagi._ Un jour, c'était certain, il mettrait un glaçon dans cette petite cavité que ça formait pour le laisser fondre et le lécher par la suite… mais présentement, c'était sur ses tétons qu'il en avait, bien qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup dessus.

C'était un plaisir que Lavi s'octroyait, mais ça n'avait pas tant d'effets sur Kanda, à son grand désespoir. Il dévala la courbe de ses abdominaux bien dessinés, ses obliques se prolongeant pour terminer vers son aine qu'il ne pu résister à l'envie de mordre, il reçu une légère tape sur son crâne et très vite les doigts fins et graciles du japonais s'enfoncèrent dans les mèches vives, d'abord pour retirer son bandage et ensuite pour tirer quelques mèches en douceur.

-De quoi as-tu envie, Yû ? Demanda Lavi, taquin.

-D'un soba… répondit l'autre en tentant d'avoir son air le plus sérieux.

-Ne tente pas l'humour, ça ne colle pas avec ton air de play-boy taciturne.

Puis il suçota sa peau pour y laisser une trace qui aurait disparu avec le processus de régénération. Sa peau blanche avait tendance à rougir bien plus que la sienne plus bronzée, et c'était un délice de constater tout ce que l'état d'excitation pour faire sur ce corps merveilleux. Cette simple vision eu pour effet de faire céder les plus lointaines limites de sa patience. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait plus jouer. En se redressant pour attraper un tube de lubrifiant et une protection, ce fut Kanda qui lui pinça un téton en signe de vengeance. Mais comme la vengeance n'avait pour but que d'engendrer la vengeance –et le plaisir dans ce cas précis-, le rouquin prit les jambes interminables de son amant sur ses épaules et emprisonna ses hanches dans ses mains pour le ramener contre lui, faisant claquer leurs bassins. Yû eu tout le loisir de constater l'effet qu'il avait sur Lavi.

Il reprit ensuite le tube de lubrifiant bien qu'il commençait déjà à bouger contre le japonais qui le regardait d'un air insolent qu'il aurait bien changé en une grimace de plaisir dans quelques instants.

-Tu vas vite perdre ce sourire, Yû.

-J'attends sagement…

-Tu es tout sauf sage.

Il sourit davantage –et quel sourire !- avant de pouffer en voyant le roux chercher l'ouverture du tube. Il finit par l'avoir et observa Kanda qui retenait un rire. Lavi sourit en secouant la tête, comme pour désapprouver ce comportement et finit par laisser couler le liquide froid entre les fesses du jeune moqueur, pour lui donner une leçon. Il se tendit d'ailleurs et fit mine de bouder avant de retenir son souffle en sentant les doigts humides se présenter à lui.

Ces réactions… jamais le futur Bookman ne saurait s'en lasser. Il prenait un soin particulier à préparer Kanda. Afin de lui faire le moins de mal possible, et surtout pour le pousser dans ses limites et le voir se tordre, dans l'attente de plus encore. Lavi lui annonçait toujours le moment venu en mettant le petit étui du préservatif entre les dents pour qu'il l'ouvre. À partir de cet instant là, Kanda savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Un nouveau sourire barra les lèvres du japonais en entendant tout le bruit que Lavi faisait toujours quand il enfilait un préservatif mais la seconde d'après il gémit avant même de pouvoir se retenir. Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour du roux de sourire, mis à part qu'il arborait un air carnassier évident –il allait le dévorer ici même. Il se guida et darda contre son intimité en douceur, appliquant un léger va-et-vient avant de s'enfoncer en lui avec une précaution toute particulière. D'une de ses mains, il caressa le ventre de son amant comme s'il avait le pouvoir de baisser la douleur que ça causait toujours. Il posa son index contre son nombril et se pencha vers lui lorsqu'il fut entré entièrement.

-Tu devrais te le faire percer, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça.

-Et je te ferais une danse du ventre ?

-Oh, ça me plairait bien, merci.

-Rêve toujours…

-Je t'aime, Yû…

Le concerné fut surprit. S'ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà, ils n'étalaient jamais leurs sentiments de cette manière, ils avaient toujours trouvé une manière contournée de se le faire sa voir mais les mots balancés tels quels, à vif, prenaient une tournure tout à fait différente. Comme si ça rendait tout beaucoup plus réel et imaginaire à la fois. Le corps de Kanda se tordit avec plus de puissance lors des premiers coups, sans savoir si la décharge de la déclaration l'avait rendu plus sensible, ou s'il faisait au mieux pour évincer la douleur. Dans tous les cas, Lavi ne s'était pas senti près à entendre une déclaration, lui, alors il avait commencé à bouger pour n'entendre que de cette bouche insolente les gémissements de plaisir qui prenaient de plus en plus d'échos dans cette petite chambre.

Les minutes s'enchaînaient et semblaient être des heures durant lesquelles ils ne pensèrent qu'à s'aimer sans que rien n'interfère autour d'eux. Et ils se fichaient bien de ce que chacun aurait pu entendre derrière la porte –ils ne se cachaient pas réellement mais ne l'étalaient pas non plus. Chaque instant intime était précieux et ils en profitaient, ils ne retrouvaient pas seulement le corps de l'autre, mais également le cœur et l'esprit. C'était une communion parfaite, comme si leurs âmes désespéraient de se retrouver à nouveau.

Ils n'avaient pas tant bougé de position quand ils restèrent étalés dans le lit, une mèche de cheveux noirs coincée dans les longs doigts de Lavi. Longs, mais incontestablement plus épais que ceux de Kanda. La chaleur et l'activité leur donnait tous deux envie de dormir et ils luttaient pour s'accorder encore quelques paroles avant de se laisser emporter. Yû jouait d'ailleurs avec les doigts de l'autre main du roux et il déposa un baiser contre avant de relever le visage vers ce dernier. Lavi n'avait eu de cesse de l'observer, un sourire de benêt flanqué sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi aimes-tu tant mes mains, Yû ?

-Elles sont grandes. Ça me fascine. Tu pourrais couvrir presque tout mon visage avec tes mains, et le bas de mon dos aussi. Puis, elles sont musclées.

-Juste ça ?

-C'est déjà pas mal.

Lavi laissa échapper un rire fatigué et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le coussin moelleux –avait-il toujours été aussi moelleux d'ailleurs..? Bah, il s'en fichait. Les yeux clos, il soupira d'aise. C'était vrai que comparé à lui, Kanda avait de petite mains, fines et menues, même si elles étaient autant musclées à cause du maniement du sabre. Indéniablement, les paumes de Lavi étaient plus larges et ses doigts plus longs, il se demandait même s'il pouvait couvrir le poing de Yû avec sa main. Mais pour le moment, il avait plus qu'envie de dormir.

Comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient à deux dans un lit, le japonais s'approcha à pas de loup avant de s'enrouler autour du corps chaud et ferme de son amant. La tête posée sur son épaule, il ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux à son tour. Lavi respira une dernière fois le parfum de ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il ne su même pas dire combien de temps il mit à s'endormir, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'au réveil, Kanda était à moitié affalé sur lui, une jambe en dehors du lit et le revers de sa main étalée contre son visage, un doigt presque dans sa bouche. Lavi sourit, il était le seul à connaître toutes ces facettes.

 _Yop-là boum ! C'est mon premier OS sur -man, j'ai commencé à regarder très récemment, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai accroché avec le Lavi/Kanda. Parce que j'aime Lavi (c'est moi /vlan) et Kanda ce cactus ambulant quoi ! Je compte en faire d'autres, je pense. En tout cas ça fleurit et ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait, alors je suis contente de pondre ça même si ça reste un PWP. Je le dédie, évidement, à mon cactus personnel,_ _ **Ghadriel,**_ _ma muse et tout ce qui va avec, puis je vous envoie des rillettes et des patates chaudes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un MP pour une quelconque remarque ou quoi que ce soit._


End file.
